The Duelist with the Dark Galaxy
by DSpaceZ
Summary: A guy from the real world gets suck into the world of Arc V. He is sent to the XYZ dimension to help in the war. OC X Ruri
1. Chapter 1

"Maaaaan, Bowman is such a mystery character. Why does he think he is Yusaku?" I said as i finished watching the most recent episode of Vrains. "The story is still interesting, but im still not used to the spam of Link Summoning nor Yusaku voice." I said. "Ever since Vrains started, it felt different. I mean, i dont hate the anime, i think its good from a new perspective. The character and the stories are interesting. The only problem i find are: the episodes where they review what happened in the last ten episodes, which thankfully isnt happening anymore i hope; Yusaku voice actor which i would prefer watching Soulburner duel more rather than him; the amount of times they Link Summon." Ahhh. Link Monsters. When Arc V ended, i had the strange feeling a mechanic like that was going to happen. What i didnt think would happen was basically destroy Pendulums with the new rules! "Man, the Arc V was the best era in terms of variety." I said.

A bit of backstory. The name is Raiden. Im a 17 year old teenager anime fan. I started watching the anime when it was in the middle of the Friendship Cup, so i was pretty late, but godamn i caught on quick! When i went and actually dueled in real life, Yuya had already dueled against Jack and he beat him. I made a Raidraptor deck since XYZ is my favourite mechanic, along with Pendulum. I was one of the lucky bastards to open Sattelite Cannon Falcon at the 8th booster. Apparently, someone else had this card, only that person had to order it online. So i had a pretty good feeling this was my deck. Unfortunately, because of the meta back then, i had to change decks, but i still kept the deck. Fucking monarchs. Speaking of which… i glanced at my Raidraptor Deck. "Man, Shun was one of the best characters hands down. Yuto was cool when he appeared and Ruri was kinda cute. Too bad 2 out of those three got a major decrease in character development. I wish i was there. I would save Ruri from the bastard Yuri and make sure Yuto wouldnt lose or be absorbed by Yuya." I sighed. "But those are just dreams. What are the odds of that happening and me being in a Arc-V world?" I said to no one as i chuckled. I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

What i saw was absolute darkness. I tried putting my arm in front of me, but i couldnt see it. _Strange. Am i dreaming?_ I thought. **_*Insert Persona 5 OST - Aria Of The Soul*_**

"Really? The fucking Velvet Room theme? What? Is Igor going to appear and say-"

A light appeared out of nowhere. I covered my arms due to the brightness.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room." A voice said through the light.

"Theres no fucking way. Igor?" When i looked as the light faded, my eyes widened in suprise. In front of me was Ray Akaba, but instead of being golden, she was wearing her clothes as she was holding her sides.

"Sorry, that was just too funny!" She said, laughing

"Okay, now i must be dreaming…" i said, pinching myself.

Ray giggled. "I can assure you this is no dream, Raiden. " She said crossing her arms, suprising me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, not exacly looking at her face.

"I know a lot about you. I read your mind. It seems you are a big fan of Arc-v." she said with a smile before she frowned. "Although, in some areas a bit too much." She said.

"S-Sorry. Cant blame a guy for having a bit of imagination." I said scratching the back of my head. "But could you possibly uncross your arms? Its… distracting." I said, looking away.

"Huh?" She said looking at what she was doing and smirked. "Whats the matter? Never seen boobs as big as these?" She teased holding each breast in her hand. **(Yeah you can already tell how some situations are going to play out in this story -_-…)**

I had to hold my nose to stop from becoming like Sanji and launch into Space. It didnt help she was juggling them and they were making the anime sound effect. "COULD YOU STOP THAT BEFORE YOU KILL ME!?" I roared. She laughed.

"Sorry, but i know how to tease you." She winked.

"I dont know if i should feel flattered or afraid…" I muttered. "Anyway, why am i here? I can tell this isnt a dream and this clearly isnt heaven nor the freaking the Velvet Room. So mind explaining?" I asked.

"Well, i need help." She said.

"Fighting your boyfriend Zarc or stopping your dumbass father?" I said, smirking.

She grew a tick mark and blush at the same time. "Both. And he is not my boyfriend! And dont call my father a dumbass even though he deserves it." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Suuuuure he isnt. Anyway, why? In the anime, everything turned out okay, although the fans didnt quite like it that way." I said, the last part as a grunt.

"Thats the thing. Since you know how the story goes, you can help me. I also think the story will be a bit different from what you remember." Ray said.

"How so?" I asked, confused.

"Well, lets say for example you wanted to save Ruri, one of my counterparts. Wouldnt that change basically the whole story?" She asked.

I scratched my chin thought. She had a point. If Ruri wasnt kidnapped, Shun wouldnt go to Standard or be as ruthless like carding LDS, which wouldnt lead him to meet Akaba Reiji, which wouldnt make him duel Sora, which in turn wouldnt make Academia invade and so and so forth. "Wow, a change like that could very well change the story overall." I said.

Ray nodded. "Its true. Which is why i want your help. You seem to have knowledge of everything in Arc-V, which will help in their fight. I can send you to any of the Dimensions near one of my counterparts. Which one do you choose?" She asked, as the four dimensions appeared below us.

I smirked since i didnt even need to think. "I choose the XYZ Dimension." I said.

Ray nodded. "Very well. Unfortunately, i have to send you when Academia invades." She said.

"Why?" I asked, worried.

"Because thats when the Dimensions first connected with each other and that made my powers get stronger. I cant send you before because Heartland isnt connected to any of the Dimensions." She explained annoyed.

"Okay, thats okay. Just dont send me in front of a Chaos Giant! Wouldnt want my mission to end as soon as it starts!" I said.

She chuckled. "I will try. Now take this." She said as she materialized two items: a deck and a Pendulum that resembled Yuya's a bit except the silver wings were black and looked more demonic and it was red instead of blue. I grabbed the deck and looked through it.

"I never heard of this archetype." I said

Ray chuckled. "Well, when i saw your mind and besides finding some… _things_ … i found out that you loved dragons. So i decided to add a little twist to it since you seemed to be a fan of Kite. So i added a 'special' card" She explained, me blushing when she mentioned things.

"So basically, a deck that suits me?" I asked to which she nodded. I sighed. "So basically, i cant break the 4th Wall and i have to save Ruri and try and stop your dumba-" I stopped when i saw her stare "your father, Akaba Leo?" I asked to which she nodded again. "Will i be able to get more cards in the future?" I asked to which she shrugged her shoulders. I sighed again. "Great. So how do i get to Heartland?" I asked.

"Well, there are three ways: One. You turn into small particles and i can send you there, if you dont mind the extreme pain." She said, to which i immediately shook my head. "Two. I hit you something like Yuzu paper fan really hard. I dont know if you will have a massive headache after that." I shook my head again.

"So basically, i have to pass out or almost die?" I asked to which she nodded. "Wait, whats the third one?" I asked to which she smirked.

She chuckled. "This." She said. Before i could retort, she immediately put my head between her ginarmous breast to which i now notice are bigger than in the anime before i lost consciousness.

* * *

When i woke up, i noticed i wasnt… whatever the place i was in. I wasnt also in my room. I then looked around and finally realised where i was. Heartland. _Boy, this place looks even more destroyed than in the anime. Also, how about a warning next time!? Now where do i-_ I was interrupted by my thoughts when i noticed a person nearby. I jumped and the person jumped as well. I pointed at the person and it pointed at the same time. _Wait a minute._ I moved closer. The person appeared to move, but it didnt seem to get closer. Then i realize something and facepalm. _Its a fucking mirror. And what the hell is with this anime appearance!?_ I thought as i took a good look at myself.

I basically had the same clothes Vector used in his human form (the black ones), but instead of the undershirt being purple, it was black and i had the Pendulum i saw before tied around my neck. I had red eyes with pupils looking more like slits, resembling Kurama/Kyuubi eyes from Naruot. My hairstyle resembles a combination with Vector and Zarc's, but with a different colouring, as the silver was replaced by black and the green by red and it was longer. I also had black fingerless gloves, like Kaito did in Zexal. I thenk looked i had a Duel Disk and it looked exactly like Kaito in Arc-V, except it was black instead of white and the blue part was black as well.

"Well, i got my looks down and i gotta say i look badass. I just hope i dont give the Resistance the wrong impression. Now where to find Ruri?" I asked myself as i noticed the Pendant pointing at a certain location.

"That way? Okay then." I said as i ran. I stopped and hid behind a Wall. I saw a cloaked figure and a girl with long purple hair on the ground, probably unconscious. These were obviously Yuri and Ruri "Geez that was easier than i thought." I said as i looked at Ruri face. "Man, she is even cuter in person!". Yuri was about to teleport when i ran towards him. "LEEEEEEROOOOYYYYY JENKINS!" I yelled as i tackled him as he went against a Wall. "Ow…" He groaned. "Whats the big idea running into me like that?!" He said annoyed.

"Sorry, but when i see someone about to kidnap a cute girl, i couldnt just stand there and do nothing." I said smiling.

"Thats too bad. If you didnt intervene, you would still be alive. But now, your life is over." Yuri said with his wicked smile, activating his Duel Disk.

I felt a shiver down my spine at the face he was making. _Jesus that face is still scary._ I thought as i activated my Duel Disk, spawning a red half moon blade.

 **DUEL!**

"Since you pushed me, i will go first." Yuri said. "I summon Predator Plants Cephalotusnail in attack Mode and i end my turn with a face-down." He finished. **_(Predator Plants Cephalotusnail LV 4 1300 ATK 1200 DEF Plant/Effect)_**

"My turn. I draw!" I said as i drew. _Great, my first duel and its up against Yuri of all People!_ I thought as i looked at my hand. _And i dont even know how this deck works!_ "I summon Darkspace Bee!" I said as a black bee with white dots appeared. **_(Darkspace Bee LV 4 1700 ATK 1000 DEF Insect/Effect)_** "Next, i activate her effect! Once per turn, i can target 1 monster you control and switch his ATK/DEF!" I said as the bee fired a hoRn at the plant. **_(Cephalotusnail ATK 1300 = 1200)_**

Yuri blinked and then laughed. "So what? You just added 100 more poits of damage" He said holding his sides.

I ignored him." Battle, Darkspace Bee attacks Predator Plants Cephalotusnail!" I said as my monster fired

"Cephalotusnail effect! When its in attack mode, it cant be destroyed by battle and all the damage is halved!" Yuri explained as a dark barrier surronded his monster and the attack bounced off. **(Yuri 4000 – 500 / 2 = 3750 LP)**

I clicked my tongue. _Forgot about that effect._ I thought as i looked at my hand. "I set one card face down and end my turn." I finished.

"My turn! I draw!" Yuri said. "I summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio!" **_(Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio LV 3 1200 ATK 800 DEF Plant/Effect)_** Yuri said. "When this card is Summoned, i can send 1 Predaplant monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Predaplant monster from my Deck! I send Cordyceps to the graveyard to Special Summon Predator Plants Darling Cobra!" ** _(Predator Plants Darling Cobra LV 3 1000 ATK 1500 DEF Plant/Effect)_** "And when he is Special Summoned, i can add a Polymerization card from my deck to the graveyard." He said as he added the card.

 _Here it comes. That dragon…_ I thought as i feared what he was going to summon, since i knew what it was.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Darling Cobra and Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuri said as he started to chant.

 ** _"Two Beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance. Now become one, From a hell under your petals, Give birth to another terror! YUGOU SHOKAN! Appear, poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! - Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" (Starve Venom Fusion Dragon LV 8 2800 ATK 2000 DEF Dragon/Fusion/Effect)_**

 _The thing is even uglier up close!_ I thought wide eyed as i stared at the monster who was drooling. _God i hope thats drool and not literal venom!_

"Battle! I attack your Darkspace Bee with Starve Venom!" He said as his dragon sprouted something from his back, firing at my monster. **_(Raiden: 4000 – 1100 = 2900)_** "Now i attack with my Cephalotusnail!" He added as his paknt fired from his mouth, sending me to the ground. **_(Raiden: 2900 – 1300 = 1600 LP)_** "Hey, how about you show some pain? Then its too boring! I set one card face-down and end my turn." He said.

 _OOOOOW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!_ I thought as i got up. "My turn, i draw! I summon Darkspace Ghost Warrior!" I said as a monster with black armor with white dots appeared. **_(Darkspace Ghost Warrior LV 4 2000 ATK 0 DEF Warrior/Effect)_** "When he is Special Summoned, i can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Darkspace monster from my Graveyard. Appear, Darkspace Bee!" a circle appeared from the ground, out of whic came the bee.

"Wow, you now have 2 monsters who have the same level. I wonder whats coming neeext" Yuri said in a bored, sarcastic tone.

"If you have nothing good to say, then dont bother! I overlay my Ghost Warrior and my Bee!" I said raising my arm.

 ** _"Ninja that crosses space! Appear and cut down your foes! XYZ SHOKAN! Rank 4! Darkspace Neo Ninja!" (Darkspace Neo Ninja RANK 4 2400 ATK 2000 DEF Warrior/XYZ/Effect)_**

"I activate Neo Ninja effect! By using one overlay unit, i can target 1 monster you control and half his ATK and negates his effect until the end of this turn!" I explained as na overlay unit went into Ninja kunai. He threw at the dragon, weaking it.

"Battle! Darkspace Neo Ninja attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" I said as my monster fired multiple kunais.

"Trap Activate! Predator Plants Gravitation! When a monster i control is targeted for an attack, i can chage it to one of my Predator Plants instead. So i choose my Cepahalotusnail!" Yuri said as the kunais changed course. "And you know his effect~~!" **(Yuri 3750 – 1100 / 2 = 3200 LP)**

 _As i expected of Yuri. He has a counter for everything._ He thought. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." I said

"Well, it was fun but im on a tight Schedule, so im going to finish you now. My turn! Draw! I activate Cordyceps effect from the graveyard! By banishing him, i can Special Summon two Predator Plants monster from my graveyard. I summon Orphys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!" Yuri said as his monsters appeared. "Next I activate the Spell Card Predacide! With this, i can destroy all Plant Type monsters on my field. In exchange, one of my monsters can gain the ATK of all monsters destroyed!" Yuri explained as a small gas appeared, destroying the monsters. Starve Venom inhaled the gas from the two mouths on his back. **_(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon 2800 + 1300 + 1200 + 1000 = 6300 ATK)_**

I felt sweat on my forehead. "6-6300 ATK!?" I finally said.

"This is the end! Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon will attack your Darkspace Neo Ninja." Yuri said as his monster fired.

"I activate my Trap Card! Defense Draw! Damage becomes Zero and i can Draw a card!" I said as a barrier appeared around me as i drew.

"You are starting to get annoying. I activate the Equip Spell card, Level Blast! With this, if the equipped didnt do any damage this turn, it can inflict 100 points of damage times his level. Since he has 8, you will receive 800 points of damage!" Yuri said as a cannon appeared on the dragon back, firing 8 shots. **_(Raiden: 1600 – 800 = 800 LP)_** "With that, i end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" I said as i drew, my eyes widening. _What the!? How are you in this deck!? So Ray wasnt kidding when she said she would put a 'special' card for me. The problem is i dont have the ways to summon it!_ I thought as i looked at my hand. _I can try it, but if i remember correctly, Sayaka is supposed to be here. If she sees me using it, my chances of aliance are over. Then again…_ "How long are you going to stand there?! Hurry up!" He said impatient.

"S-Sorry." I gulped. _Here goes nothing._ "I activate Darkspace Fusion!" I said, shocking Yuri. "With this, i can Fusion Summon one Darkspace monster by using cards on my field or hand! I fuse Darkspace Tiger Dragon and Dark Space Terror Dragon!"

"You can Fusion Summon!?" Yuri said.

 ** _"Dragon that terrorizes the galaxy! Tiger with a body of a dragon! Become one and show your power! YUGOU SHOKAN! Appear! Level 6! Darkspace Chimera!" (Darkspace Chimera LV 6 2200 ATK 1800 DEF Beast/Fusion/Effect)_**

A three headed monster appeared on the field. It had the legs of a tiger, but the head of a lion and the wings of a falcon. It had that black with white dots colouring.

Yuri blinked and then laughed. "Wow, its not every day you see an XYZ remnant Fusion Summoning! You are by far the most entertaining one!" He said.

"You are laughing now, but you wont when i beat you!" I said as i grabbed a card. "I release my Fusion Monster to Special Summon…" A black star appeared. _Do i have to do what Kite does? Well, lets try it!_ I thought as i grabbed and threw i tinto the air

 ** _"Dragon with eyes made of the galaxy itself! A dragon whose body is made of the sky of space itself. In the darkest of space, you will spread your wings and become my very soul! Take Flight! Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon!" (Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon LV 8 3000 ATK 2500 DEF Dragon/Effect)_**

A copy of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared. The diferences were that his colouring was much darker and instead of having light in his body, it was completely black with a few white dots.

Yuri was confused. "Why would you sacrífice your Fusion Monster?" He asked.

I smirked. "Youll find out soon enough. Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon attacks Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" I said.

Yuri smirked. _When he destroys it, my dragons effect will destroy his dragon and give him damage! Its my victory!_ He thought.

"Galaxy-Eyes effect! When he battles a monster, i can remove these two monsters!" I said as our two monsters disappeared. "And your Equip Spell goes to the Graveyard as well." Yuri sent his card to the grave. "Now, at the end of the Battle Phase, our monsters return!" Our monsters returned.

"Whats the points of all this?" Yuri asked bored, but a bit confused and intrigued.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, my monster gains 500 Atk points for each Fusion Material your Monster used for his Summon." I said as my monster got stronger, the white dots shining. **_(Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK)_**

"Now, i activate my Trap Card, Darkspace Stream of Destruction!" I said."If i control a Galaxy-Eyes monster, I choose a monster you control and banish it. Then if its a Fusion Monster, you receive 200 points of damage times its Level." I said as Starve Venom exploded. **(Yuri 3200 – 1600 = 1600 LP)**

 _Dammit. Starve Venom effect only activates when he is destroyed, not banished._ Yuri thought. "But your Battle Phase is over, next turn i will destroyed you!" Yuri said smirking.

"The only one being destroyed is you." I said calmly

"What!?" He said.

"Trap activate, Reset Battle! During this turn, if no monsters were destroyed or any player received damage during the Battle Phase, i can have another Battle Phase!" I said.

"No way!" Yuri said, knowing he was going to lose.

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon attack the player directly! DARKSPACE STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" I said as my dragon fired his beam, but instead of being white it was black. Yuri flied against a Wall as his LP dropped to 0. **(Yuri: 1600 – 4000 = 0 LP)**

I got one knee as i breathed heavily. "Whew, who knew a duel could be so exhausting? Anyway, how about we-" I looked at where Yuri landed, but noticed he wasnt there. "Oh yeah. Academia teleports you once you lose. Thank god because i cant deal with him right now." I said as i got up and walked to Ruri. I got on one knee and put my finger on her neck. "Good, would be pretty fucking incovenient if she was dead." I said as i picked her up bridal style. "Man is she beautiful…" I said as i turned around. _Now according to the episode, Sayaka should beeeeee… there._ I thought as i looked at the Wall she was hiding. "You can come out now!" I said as i heard a low gasp. I sighed. "Im not going to hurt you. I dont know how long you have been here, but i bet you saw me destroying the other guy. I need to know where the Resistance camp is and im not carrying an uncoscious girl blindly through a warzone. So can you please come out?" I pleaded in a soft voice. After a few moments of silence, she came out.

"You are not an enemy?" She asked in that shy voice.

"No im not, Miss…" I said, trying for her to say her name, even though i already knew.

"Sayaka. And Sayaka is fine" She said.

I smiled softly, trying to make her feel comfortable, but it was kinda hard when you have DEMON EYES! "Very well, Sayaka. Im Raiden. No, im not the enemy. If you have problems trusting me, then…" I took of my Duel Disk, threw it to the ground and tossed it to her, suprising her. "You can card me right now. If you dont want to, you can keep that for safe keeping." I explained. She picked it up and examined it.

"This is an interesting Duel Disk." She said.

"Thanks. It was a present" I lied. What i was going to say. 'One of the Original Dimension gave it to me and squezzed me between between her breasts.' Yeah, now THAT is crazy.

She examined me. "Very well, follow me. Ill take you to camp." She said walking away.

I started walking when i walked past a shard of glass and looked at my eyes. _Wish i had some sunglasses._ I thought. I then felt something in my pocket. When i looked and saw something sticking out, it looked like some sunglasses with black frames and lens. _Really? Next thing you know, Robin Williams appears next to me as Genie._ I sweatdropped. I wanted to put them on, but my hands were occupied holding Ruri. "Wait!" I yelled towards her. She stopped as she looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked me confused.

"Would you mind putting my sunglasses that are in my pocket?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Why?" She asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"If i, someone they probably they dont trust, show up with a girl uncoscious and with eyes that belong to a predator, would you think they would trust me?" I asked sarcastically. She opened her mouths to retort, but couldnt find one. She walked towards me and took out my glasses and put them on my face. "Thank you and sorry if i was a bit rude." I said after i realized i might have sounded like a jerk.

"N-No you werent. You saved my friend and you are trusting me with your life. Im grateful to you and thats the least i could do." Sayaka said.

"Very well, lead the way Sayaka." I said as we started to walk.

* * *

Okay i knew the camp was a bit far from where Ruri was captured, but come on! Ive been walking for what looked like 2 hours. It didnt help we werent able to talk since Sayaka seemed to be the definition of shyness. At least thats what i thought when she asked the dreaded question.

"So, your Duel with that person… Why did you have Fusion Monsters?" Sayaka asked.

I flinched. I hoped she wasnt watching, but i knew now i was wrong.

I sighed "How much of the duel did you see?" I asked, trying not to sound scary.

"Everything. Im also suprised you have a Galaxy-Eyes monster. I thought only a friend of mine had it." She said, obviously mentioning Kaito.

"Then you saw me also using an XYZ monster and how i used the Fusion Monster. By the way Galaxy-Eyes Monsters arent as exclusive as you think. They are super rare and i happen to have a few. But getting back on topic, yes i use i also use other Summoning Methods." I added.

"Really, like what?" She asked.

"XYZ as you saw and Synchro." I said, not mentioning Pendulum. She gave me a confused look as i sighed again. "Of course you wouldnt now what it was. Its from another Dimension, but i can assure you they arent an enemy to Heartland." I reassured her.

"How did you learn them?" She asked.

"I… Uh… I happened to have them with me and i learned Fusion by watching Academia do it and recently, i dont know how, i went to the Synchro Dimension and knew how their techniques worked." I said, coming up with a excuse.

She seemed to buy it. "Okay then, but why use Fusion? I mean, they destroyed our home and-" She said before i stopped her.

"You are wrong. Fusion didnt destroy your home." I said facing forward, confusing her. "It was Academia. They were the ones who attacked. They just used that Summoning Method. I can understand your hate towards the Summoning Method, but ask yourself this. If someone hurt your friends, would you hate the person who hurt them or the weapon they used?" I asked as i turned my gaze towards her, my eye visible through the frame. She widened her eyes as she appeared to understand my reasoning.

"The person who used it." She answered.

I nodded. "Exactly. You cant hate the weapon nor can you hate the summoning method. Academia is responsible for this, so you shouldnt hate someone who uses Fusion, since that might lead to wrong decisions. I used it because if i didnt, i would lose and be carded and there werent any witnesses besides apparently you and from what i can see, even though you hate Academia and Fusion, you have a kind merciful heart. While that can be a weakness…" She looked down as i apparently hit a nerve. "that appears to be your strentgh." She looked at me suprised as i smiled at her. "If it makes you feel any better, i wont use Fusion while im here and only use it when its life threatning." I reassured her. She smiled and nodded. "If you want, you can take the Fusion card or any Fusion related card and my Fusion Monsters off my deck and guard it." She looked at my suprised, but then nodded as she opened the Extra Deck compartment and took out my Extra Deck. She was shocked at the amount of different monsters. She took out some of the monsters and put the rest back. She than searched my deck and took out Darkspace Fusion along with other monster that mentioned Fusion. She put them in a small box on her waist. She then looked forward.

"Oh we are here." She said as i looked forward and she was right. The same place that appeared in the anime was there. She walked ahead of me and went near the entrance. Since it was night time, there was light everywhere. She got near the entrance while i was a bit still behind.

"Sayaka!" A voice shouted which i recognized as Allen. "Did you find Ruri?" He asked since he didnt see me.

"Yes." Sayaka said as she nodded. I didnt see it, but i think he was smiling.

"Awesome! Shun is gonna be so relieved!" He said. "But where is she?" He asked.

"She is coming, but Allen promise me you wont flip." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Weeeeellll…" She looked outside to find me. I was already at the entrance and walked in with Ruri in my arms.

"Ruri!" Allen yelled. "You bastard! What did you do to her!?" He asked as he raised his Duel Disk.

"Wait Allen!" Sayaka said as she got between us. "Raiden saved her!" She said.

"Saved her?" Allen asked with a look of confusion on his face before it was replaced by the previous one. "How can you be so sure?"

"Im sure. I-" She said before she was interrupted by a loud but familiar voice.

"RURI!" Someone shouted.

 _Oh no. Not him!_ I thought as the only character that remained perfect throughout the anime and the abridged version.

Shun Kurosaki.

Also the worst person to appear at the moment. He came running like a madman towards me, behind him the character who i believed should have stayed longer in the anime. Yuto.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he thankfully stopped near me, with a gaze that could kill me, send me to hell, bring me back and kill me again and so and so forth. "LET HER GO!" He activated his Duel Disk as Yuto, who came up behind him, also activated his Duel Disk. Allen got in front of Sayaka and also activated his. Some Resistance Duelists who were nearby also followed and activated his.

"Now drop her or we will make you!" Shun said.

"WAIT!" Sayaka yelled, suprising some as she appeared in front of me, her arms out.

"Sayaka, what are you doing!?" Allen asked

"He is the enemy. He probably was the one that kidnapped her, too!" Shun said. _Man, if looks could kill, i was long gone!_

"No he is not! He saved Ruri!" Sayaka said, shocking Yuto and Allen and Shun, but only a bit.

"What!?" Everyone said.

"Its true. Ruri was running away from someone in a cloak, he and Ruri dueled. She lost the duel and lost consciousness. I was too scared to do anything…" She looked down in sadness. Allen and Yuto and the rest except Shun dropped their stances, but their Duel Disks still remained active. "…but Raine dueled the cloaked person and beat him. He disappeared and Raine carried her here."

"Even so, it might be a trap. I wont trust him." Shun said, not relaxing for a second. A few moments of silence passed.

"I will." Allen said, deactving his Duel Disk and walking and stood next to Sayaka. "If Sayaka trusts him, i will give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I will too." Yuto said, doing the same. "He saved Ruri. Im willing to take that risk." He said.

"Allen! Yuto!" Shun said suprised. Soon everyone dropped but Shun deactivated their Duel Disks, but didnt walk towards Sayaka.

"Shun, he saved your sister. Give him a chance." Yuto said. Thank the lord above that he was here or else i would be a card right now.

Shun seemed to still not be conviced. "Shun, this is his Duel Disk." Sayaka said, showing my Duel Disk. "Even if he was an enemy, he wouldnt come unarmed against a whole army." She said.

Shun seemed to understand as he deactivated his Duel Disk. "Fine, but im keeping my eye on you." Shun said as he walked forward. I gave him Ruri and he walked away with two other people, probably towards the nursery.

When he was out of sight, i dropped to the ground, shaking. "Oh thank you so much. I thought he was gonna kill me." I said, sweating bullets.

Yuto scratched his head. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. Sayaka said your name was Raiden, right?" He asked as i got up. I nodded. "Well, im Yuto. Welcome to the Resistance." He said extending his hand. I shook his hand, smiling.

"Thank you, Yuto." I said calmy but inside of my head i was like this. **OH MY FUCKING GOD! IM SHAKING HANDS WITH YUTO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Mini me jumping around like a madman and then explodes.***

We stopped shaking our hands and i looked at Allen." Im Allen. Nice to meet you. "We shook hands " Dont betray our trust or you know what will happen." He said chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, i have the feeling making that guy right is a pain." I joked, resulting in Yuto laughing a bit, something that NEVER happened in the anime.

"Yeah, he would probably rub it on us forever." Yuto said. We all laughed.

"Anyway, whats with the glasses?" Allen asked.

"Oh? Its because i got SWAG!" I said, making a pose, making everyone sweatdrop.

"He did it so that you wouldnt suspect him even harder since he has _peculiar_ eyes." Sayaka said. Yuto and Allen seemed intrigued.

"Can you show us?" Yuto asked. I seemed a bit reluctant. "Its okay if you dont want to."

I sighed "No, i probably should. You me gave your trust, so i should probably not hide stuff." I said to which Sayaka shuddered, probably about the Fusion thing. Luckily, no one noticed it. I just took a bit of my glasses to the point where they were at the tip of my nose, showing enough. Yuto and Allen gasped in suprise as i put them back on.

"You werent kidding. If we saw you carrying Ruri with those eyes, we would have probably attacked even if Sayaka interveined." Allen said.

"Yeah, i know. At first, i was going to take them off after we met, but since i see that this is also a camp for survivors, its best i keep them on to not scare people." He said, to which they nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, thank you for saving Ruri. We looked everywhere for her when she disappeared." Yuto said. "How did you find her?"

"I heard an explosion nearby and i ran to find Ruri unconscious and the guy standing. He looked like he was about to do something to her, but i kicked him into a Wall and you know the rest." I explained, the first part a lie since i couldnt tell him what my pendant could do.

"Oh here you go." Sayaka said giving me her Duel Disk

"Thats an interesting Duel Disk." Allen said. "I think i saw Kaito making one similar. How did you make this?" Allen asked.

"Oh, it was a gift by my father. At first, it was a work in progress. I had another one, but it got destroyed so i use this one now. I just had to finish a few easy parts." I said, making up another story.

"Speaking of Kaito, Raiden here used a Galaxy-Eyes." Sayaka said, shocking the boys.

"I thought only Kaito had them!" Yuto said, suprised.

"No, apparently there are other Galaxy-Eyes monsters out there and Raiden has a few." She said.

"Wow. Your parents must be proud of you." Allen said.

I froze. Not because i didnt know how to answer, but because i completely forgot about the real world! What happened to me? Did i die? Is this a dream of some sorts? Is this all happening like the Time Chamber in Dragon Ball? 1 month here is two hours there? Are my parents concerned that i vanished?

"I dont know where they are… I hope they are okay." I said looking down. Allen immediately regretted what he said. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked and saw Yuto smiling at me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Dont worry, i know you will find them one day." Yuto said. I saw both Sayaka and Allen smiling as well.

"Thanks guys." I said. I noticed someone running towards us.

"Guys!" He said.

"What is it?" Yuto asked.

"Ruri has woken up and she wants too see you guys." He said.

Yuto, Sayaka and Allen looked at each other and nodded and walked to the tent. I followed behind. We arrived ay a tent. They looked at me. I nodded understanding as they went inside and i waited outside.

About half an hour later, they come out. Allen was smiling, Yuto looked normal, Shun looked pissed and looked even more pissed when he looked at me.

"Ruri wants to talk to you, _alone_ " Sayaka, said the last part making Allen smile even bigger and Shun even more pissed.

"Ooookay." I said, confused. Why would she want to see me alone? Before i could say anything, Shun came up to me, holding out his hand.

"You are not going in with that. We are going to search you." Shun said.

"Shun, i dont think we have to-" Yuto said

"Ruri said she wanted to meet him alone. She is stubborn, so i gave in. But im not taking risks. If he isnt our enemy, then he will have no-" Shun tried to say to make me decline or do something suspicious, but i interrupted him by putting my Duel Disk in his hands, shocking him.

"Just get this over with." I said as i made a pose for searching. Shun searched me. Thank god my Fusion cards were with Sayaka or i would be busted.

"Take off the glasses." Shun said. I was about to when Yuto interviened.

"He doesnt have to. I already checked the glasses and they are normal." Yuto said, to which Shun grunted. If he saw my eyes, he would probably suspect me even further

"Very well. You can go inside. You have 5 minutes. No funny business." Shun said.

I walked inside. After a while of silence, without me knowing (or so he thought…), Shun turned on my Duel Disk and looked through the options, suprising everyone.

"Shun, what the hell are you doing!?" Yuto shouted in a low tone.

"I dont trust him and ill prove he is an Academia spy." He said not even looking at Yuto. He clicked his tongue when he found nothing, so he picked up my deck and looked through it.

"Shun! You cant look at someones deck like that!" Yuto said, now starting to get angry. Shun ignored him as he looked and found something strange. "Tuner…?" He said, confusing everyone.

He opened the Extra Deck compartment and found what he was looking for.

"Look, a Synchro card." He said, showing everyone a card. Everyone gasped but Sayaka. "The same one as that Pawn of Fusion. This proves he is an Academia Spy! I knew i was right!" He started to walk towards the tent, but Shun grabbed his arm. "Yuto! Let go!" He tried to break free.

"Shun, Academia did not use Synchro cards when they invaded. Yes, that guy might have used it, but that doesnt prove Raiden is from Academia. Wait for him to come out and youll confront him. I saw his eyes. He has no malice in him." Yuto said.

"I also saw his dueling. I trust him." Sayaka said.

"Me too." Allen said

Shun grunted. "Fine." He said.

"Pawn of Fusion?" Allen asked.

Yuto sighed. "Its a long story."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile…)**

I walked inside the tent. There was like a curtain separating everything. I knew the moment i was gone, Shun would go through my Deck. While i know i have Synchro cards in there, my Fusion cards are with Sayaka and i trust her, so i should be at least safe. But not from Shun. He will probably want some answers. I opened the curtains and saw Ruri sitting on the bed looking left. She then turned her head towards me. I noticed she had a band aid on her forehead.

"You must be Raiden." Ruri said, smiling a bit.

"And you must be Ruri." I said, bowing a little.

She giggled. "Here have a seat." She said, pointing to a chair near her. I nodded and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about? I must say i am suprised you wanted to speak to me alone." I said.

She sighed. "I know how my brother acts. He would probably only let you in if he had you in a deathlock and dont even allow you to talk." She said as she pouted her cheeks and i found that just adorable.

"Even though i just met him, that sounds like him." I said as we laughed and her laugh was adorable as well.

"I wanted to thank you as well. If you didnt appear, i might have been carded or worse. Before i passed out, i was so scared when i lost the duel. When i woke up and i saw my brother, i was so happy and relieved." Ruri said, crying a bit.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Dont worry. I wouldnt let a creep like him take you away." I saíd as she smiled. "Besides, i couldnt let a girl as beautiful as you get kidnapped." I teased.

She blushed as she tried to hit me wit her pillow. "Oh stop it." She said as we laughed. A voice then filled the room, but me and Ruri didnt hear it.

 _They look so cute together! Maybe i should give them a little push. Hehehehe~._ The voice, who was probably Ray said.

Ruri then stared at me in a weird way. "Uh, Ruri?" I asked a bit nervous. She put her hands on my glasses. She tried to take them off, but i stopped her. "You… probably wont like what you see. My eyes are a bit like _him_ " I said, not mentioning Yuri name since she didnt know it.

"I dont care. I want to see your eyes." She said in a monotone yet familiar voice. It was similar to R- _Oh crap Baskets._ Ruri removed my glasses and looked at my eyes. She smiled. "They are really beautiful." Ruri/Ray said. "Let me take a good look at them." She said, getting closer.

"R-Ruri-er.. R-Ray , m-maybe w-we sh-should s-stop b-before we do s-something we re-regret" I stuttered, my face as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on, dont be like that. You want this" Ruri/Ray said in a seductive tone. She was so close i could feel her breath.

"Raiden, its been 5 minutes." Allen said as he came inside with Sayaka. "Also Shun wants to-" He and Sayaka stopped at what they saw. Sayaka blushed as Allen simply turned around. "talk to you. So you better hurry up or you want 5 more minutes?" He asked as he smiled. I blushed super hard as i fell from my chair.

"Its not what you think!" I said trying to explain the situation.

"Suuure it isnt. Dont worry. Our lips are sealed." Allen said winking and walking away, Sayaka following.

"What happened?" Ruri asked as she rubbed her head. As she got out of her tranc

"Nothing!" I said getting up and quickly grabbing my glasses and putting them on, with a blush on my face. "I gotta go, get well soon!" I said, walking out of the tent. _Ray, next time i see you, you are so dead!_ I thought. I couldnt hear her, but i bet she was laughing

"Oh okay." Ruri said, completely oblivious.

* * *

When i got out, I noticed Allen smirking like a madman. _Note to self: kill him later!_ , Sayaka with a faint blush, Yuto with his calm expression, Shun as far way as possible and many other members. "Whats this about?" I asked.

"I am going to expose your true nature, Academia Scum! Since my word cannot prove it, your dueling will! Now get ready!" Shun said activating his Duel Disk. "Also why is your face sor ed?" He said curiously. I sae Sayaka blush and Allen covering his mouth to not laugh. Yuto gave them a weird look. Sayaka approached me with my Duel Disk in her hand and gave it to me. I gave her a quick glance to see if she said anything, to which she merely shook her head indicating she didnt. I nodded and she walked off.

"Lets do this, Shun!" I yelled activating my Duel Disk

 **DUEL!**

 **I told you guys i was doing it and here it is. The OC X Ruri fanfic is here. I originally was going to use the Draco Performers deck, but Starman said something about the Darkspace and when i saw, it was amazing. So, sorry man, but i might use that deck if i plan another fanfic. Probably without OC and it will be Yuya x Bracelet girls and Yuya will use the Draco Performer deck, only they might appear a bit sooner and there might be some _interesting_ chapters. If people are wondering where this archetype came from, it was from the wikia fan base but i suggest you dont look since it will ruin the suprise. **

**Yuya: Hey what do you mean about me changing my deck? I cant lose my Entermates. They-**

 **Me: You will use them and you will like it! *Gets slapped by Yuzu fan***

 **Yuya: But why am i in a harem? Why cant you make another OC? *cries anime tears***

 **Me: Simple, i already wrote two OC who are paired with a bracelet girls. Even if i write one paired with Rin, i think people will like more you in a harem with 4 lookalikes. It will also answer my question?**

 **Yuya: What question?**

 **Me: If you fuck 4 lookalikes, will it count as a fivesome or just a normal fuck.**

 **Yuya: Pls tell me there wont be a lemon scene with all the girls.**

 **Me: There wont be one-**

 **Yuya breathes in relief**

 **Me: But there will be a few with just a girl.**

 **Yuya shudders.**

 **Me: Oh and you should know their favourite positions in advance. *whisper as Yuya went wide eyed and blushed beet red***

 **Yuya: I cant live through those!**

 **Me: Good luuuuuck. *Walks away***


	2. UPDATE

**Hello, DSpace here. The guy who hasn't been updating his stories. So I guess I need an explanation to why this story hasn't been updated. So here is the reason: I was lazy. (Gets hist by a tomato in the face) Okay I deserve that, let me explain clearly.**

 **As you know, I had exams up until the 20th of July, so basically a week ago. The reason why there is no chapter 2, 3 or 7 (depends on the story) is also because I wanted to relax and think a little about my current stories. I have counterpart with eyes of blue, bakugan oc and Duelist with the dark galaxy. I have three stories here but im getting a bit bored with this. Let me explain by topics:**

 **1.** **1\. I started writing the Bakugan story as a way to not being constantly writing Yugioh fanfics so I can freshen up. The reason why also started writing was because I learned that the show was coming back, so I basically watched my favorite arc, new vestroia and my favourite battles in it. So I basically had a bit of a childhood memories come back and I felt like writing. But now, that feeling is gone and I don't feel like writing it again and I don't think no writer should be forced to write something they don't like. So basically, im going to stop writing Bakugan OC until the show comes back, which will hopefully be soon.**

 **2.** **2\. The Duelist with the Dark galaxy seems to be gaining popularity really fast somehow, even though I only posted 1 chapter. Seriously, 23 favs and 27 follows!? You guys are the best. However, when I started writing the second chapter with the duel of Raiden vs Shun, I noticed something: I didn't like it. When I wrote the counterpart with eyes of blue chapters, I don't exactly write like a madman on drugs while having a major boner, but I don't get bored or don't like it. I write a couple of lines and stop. This works, but when I do it with RurixRaiden story, I don't feel like writing it. I also got GTA V for PC, so that also has a influence, I guess. And boku no hero academia is starting the licence arc or whatever its name is and that got ideas on my head of OC X Jirou. So basically, im having a writers block on this story while thinking of other ones.**

 **3.** **3\. Im going on vacations with my family during the next week and im taking my laptop. If there is no internet, ill try writing the next chapters and see what happens, but I have a question for you all. Do you want me to continue The Duelist with the Dark Galaxy? If yes, then ill try to see what I can do. If not, here are two substitutes.**

 **4.** **4\. Yugioh Arc v Earthbound: Baiscally an OC who had a terrible life with abuse and bullying dies. Furious with the world, the Earthbounds reappear to help him (still trying to see if he will be a villain or neutral, but probably neutral.) Then, it will be a RinxOCxRuri story. So basically, Signs of Renewal, but a bit different since I wont use A LOT of OCs and I wont start at the Synchro arc. This story would be M for more mature content since what I write seems to be T, but almost M. I would add violence, murder, gore, rape and lemons. Also, Ruri and Rin would act a BIT out of character (youll understand what I mean if I write it.).**

 **5.** **5\. Write a Boku no hero Academia OC X Jirou.** **The OC parents were killed when he was a child, he hates villains with a capital H and he is kinda op. Hs quirk is Dragon, he can transform his arms to ones that look like dragons and control fire, with a few drawbacks. This one will have to stop at certain points, because I don't read the manga and I wont start now and I don't spoilers for when the anime reaches certains parts. The animation is too good to be spoiled!**

 **So what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I guess with the time I had, I was able to write chapter 2. I got many people saying that they want Duelist with the Dark Galaxy, but if I don't want to write it, to write the Earthbound one. I actually have an idea and would like to know your thoughts:**

 **Basically, CwEoB (Counterpart with Eyes of Blue) will be my main story. Ill upload Duelist with the Dark Galaxy (DwtDG) as a secondary one and also publish the Earthbound one. I would post CwEoB, then DwtDG, then CwEoB again and then Earthbound one. That would be the schedule and I wouldn't get so bored with writing it. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, two things: 1. Im still trying to decide the pairings. Do you want OCXRuriXRin, plus Serena later on, RurixOCXRin or just OC X Rin? I feel like Ruri would be overused if I used her in three stories and I think you would get pretty boring, so tell me what you think. And please, for the love of god, don't say "write whatever it suits you most". I can write all of them with no problem, but I want to hear YOUR opinion on this. BTW I would use the Dark version of Summoning methods (still trying to find a way to make Dark Pendulum…) 2. Im trying to find the names for the Earthbounds and the deck for my OC. I don't wanna use the ones that have already been used and I don't want to steal the ones from Sign of Renewals, so why don't you guys write the names that you want to see? I also thinking of my OC to use Magicians and the manga version of The 4 Dimensional Dragons. Also, Ruri and Rin would use their own decks, not new ones**

 **DUEL!**

 **Raiden: 4000 LP**

 **Shun: 4000 LP**

"Fusion scums can go first." Shun said with his default angered face.

I pinched the bridge of his nose. _That is getting annoying real fast._ I thought. "My turn! I summon Darkspace Fox!" I said as fox appeared. Instead of having a Orange fur, it had black with white dots. **_(Darkspace Fox LV 4 2000 ATK 100 DEF Beast/Effect)_** "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I summon Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius." Shun said as the green biRd appeared. **_(Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius LV 4 1300 ATK 1600 DEF Winged Beast/Effect)_** "I activate his effect! Once per turn, if this card was Summoned this turn, i can Special Summon one 'Raidraptor' from my hand. I special Summon another Vanishing Lanius and do the same thing to Special Summon another Vanishing Lanius." Two other birds appeared.

 _None of those monsters can beat mine. So that means…_ Raiden thought. "I then equip Vanishing Lanias with Raptor's Ultimate Mace. This gives him an extra 1000 ATK points." Shun said as his monster gained a blue aura. "Battle! Vanishing Lanius will attack Darkspace Fox!" The bird slashed its claws at his monster, destroying it. ( **Raiden: 4000-300 = 3700 LP)**

"Now my two Vanishing Lanius will attack directly!" The two monsters slashed Raiden, sending him to the ground ( **Raiden: 3700 – 2600 = 1100 LP)** "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

I got up and dusted some dirt from his shoulder. "My turn! I draw! I summon Darkspace Ghost Warrior!" I said as his monster appeared. **_(Darkspace Ghost Warrior LV 4 2000 ATK 0 DEF Warrior/Effect)_** "When he is Normal Summoned: i can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Darkspace' monster from my graveyard in Defense position, then he changes to Defense position as well. Return! Darkspace Fox!" A portal appeared from the ground, out of which came said monster. "I overlay my Darkspace Fox and my Darkspace Ghost Warrior!" The two monsters went to the portal.

 ** _"Swordsman that puts fears in his enemies. Strike them down without mercy! XYZ SHOKAN! Appear! RANK 4! Darkspace Fear Blader!" (Darkspace Fear Blader RANK 4 2200 ATK 2000 DEF Warrior/Xyz/Effect)_**

A swordsman with samurai looks appeared. He wore a black robe with white dots. His sword was grey. Everyone looked at the XYZ monsters in awe, while Shun narrowed his eyes

"I activate Fear Blader effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, i target one Darkspace monster i control and it can attack twice this turn!" One Overlay unit went towards the sword, making it shine. "Battle! Darkspace Fear Blader will attack the Vanishing Lanius on the right!" I said.

"Trap activate! Raidraptors- Risky Flight! When a level 4 or lower Raidraptor is targeted for an attack, its not destroyed, the damage i take is halved and the Battle Phase ends!" Shun countered as Fear Blader slashed one of the monsters, but didnt destroy destroy it. ( **Shun: 4000 – 900 / 2 = 3550 LP)**

 _As expected of Shun. He is always one step ahead of the opponent_ I thought."I end my turn." He said

Shun narrowed his eyes. "You even use our Dimension Summoning Method. Doesnt Academia havent had enough? They think using the Summoning Method that destroyed our home isnt enough, they resort to use our own? Dont you have any dignity?" He asked.

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, though you couldnt see it with the glasses on and said nothing. "Its your turn…" I simply said, suprising Yuto, Sayaka and Allen. Shun narrowed his eyes even further, if… that is even possible

"So you finally admit it. You really are an Academia-" Shun said but was interrupted.

"Dont missunderstand the situation. I never said anything like that. You said that you will prove i am an Academia spy. Mind if i ask how?" I asked, not even moving his position.

"Simple. Your duel skills will prove if you Academia or not. Depend on how you duel, ill determine if you are trustworthy or not. And if you use Fusion-" Shun was interrupted again by you guess who.

"So if im good, I am an Academia spy and if im not good, im not needed? Is that what you are trying to say? And how by any chance, me using Fusion, prove im with Academia? You forget that Standard exists, so the possibility of other Fusion users besides Academia exists. You are too blinded by rage to make decisions." I explained while shaking my head.

"I DONT KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT ACADEMIA DESTROYED MINE AND RURI'S HOME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM! I WILL DESTROY ACADEMIA ALL BY MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!" Shun bellowed. "My turn! I draw! I overlay my level 4 Vanishing Lanius!" The four monsters went into the galaxy portal.

 ** _"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Shokan! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"_** **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon ATK: 100 DEF: 2000 RANK 4 OU: 3 Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect)**

Some of the audience were confused and shocked at the same time.

"Why would Shun XYZ summon? If he attacked with his three monsters, he would have won." Sayaka said.

"His rage is getting the best of him." Yuto said, shaking his head in dissapointment

"I equip Rise Falcon with Raid Raptor- Iron Heart, giving him an extra 500 ATK. " Shun said as the monters symbol appeared briefly. **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon 100 + 500 = 600 ATK)** " Ill activate Rise Falcon effect! By detaching one overlay unit he gains the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls!" Rise Falcon detached one of its orbs and Fear Blader started glowing, a line coming out of it going towards Rise falcon middle eye, who started to ignite himself. **(Raid Raptors – Rise Falcon 600 + 2200 = 2800 ATK)** "Battle! Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon will attack Darkspace Fear Blader! Brave Claw Revolution!" Shun said as Rise falcon started flying upwards. Everyone started to worry sharing one single thought. _If that monster leaves then-_

"Fear Blader!" I shouted, to which the monster nodded and jumped above Rise Falcon and dived straight towards it, creating a small explosion. ( **Raiden: 1100 – 600 = 500 LP)**

Ruri came out of the tent. "What is all that noise?" She asked as she widened her eyes at what she saw. No one noticed her presence.

"Its useless! I activate my trap card, Overlay Booster Armor! By using one overlay unit, my Xyz monster can attack again! So Rise Falcon attack directly!" Shun said as Rise Falcon came out of the smoke, diving towards me.

I looked around, not noticing Ruri, and gritted my teeth. _That idiot!_ I thought as I ran towards the walls of the building and using the momentum, started running upwards, shocking everyone.

"Considering that we found out the existence of other Dimensions, someone running up a wall and denying the laws of Physics doesn't suprise me." Allen said, the others nodding.

"But why is Raiden running?" Sayaka asked.

Yuto pondered this and widened his eyes. "He cant be-"

I stopped near the top. I crouched and boosted myself against Rise Falcon, who was following me. "Trap activate! Destiny Break! When im about to receive a direct attack, I can draw one card!" I said as I drew. "And if that card is a monster card, the attack is negated!" I revealed the card, which was Darkspace Warlord. A barrier surrounded me as I clashed with Rise Falcon, creating an explosion. I came out of it, spinning.

"Oh, I think im gonna puke…" I said.

Shun gritted his teeth. "I once again use Overlay Booster Armor effect!" He said.

"Shun!" Yuto said, surprised. He wasn't even going to wait for him to come down?!

"Battle! Rise Falcon will attack again!" He said, Rise Falcon coming out of the smoke and following me once again.

"I activate Destiny Break again!" I said as he drew. "I drew another Darkspace Warlord!" Another barrier surrounded me, which the falcon crashed into, creating another explosion, out of which I came diving straight towards the ground. I crashed onto the ground on my back, skidding across the ground as the air came out of my lungs as I heard a crack. _I think I broke my bones…_ I thought I slowly got up, coughing up blood. "At the end of.. the Battle Phase… I can Special Summon the monsters… I drew with their effects… negated." I wheezed out as i summoned two identical monsters wearing a black with white dots military uniform. **_(Darkspace Warlord LV 8 2000 ATK 2800 DEF Warrior/Effect)_**

I tried to walk, but failed and got on one knee, coughing up more blood.

"Raiden!" Ruri said running towards him.

"Ruri!" Shun yelled. "What are you doing!? You should be resting!"

"What am I doing!?" Ruri yelled. "What are YOU doing!? You almost killed him!"

"He is an Academia Spy! He might have convinced you all, but I wont be deceived so easily! He needs to pay for what he has done!" Shun said.

"Shun stop this!" Sayaka said, stepping between him and Raiden. "Raiden is still injured from his duel with that cloaked duelist and those injuries need to be treated."

"Both of you…" I said, weakly. I think I was about to pass out at any moment. "Move out of the way…"

"Raiden! You are in no condition to continue dueling!" Ruri said worried.

"He needs… to pay… for his… stupidity…." I said.

"Why you…!" Shun said.

"He is right Shun." Yuto said stepping in as well.

"Yuto! Not you too!" Shun said, shocked. "He is the enemy! Why are you defending him!?"

"Don't you see what you almost did!?" Yuto yelled back. "If Rise Falcon left this hideout, then anyone outside would find this camp! And if you attacked Raiden while he was still on the ground, you would have hit the tents or the survivors!" He yelled pointing at Shun surroundings, while the latter was widening his eyes. "Raiden took the attacks head on to protect everyone here, even it meant damaging his bodies! Academia soldiers would never do that, even if their objective was to earn our trust! You are out of control Shun! Look at Raiden, he can barely stand! He cant barely last a turn!"

"A turn… is all I… need." I said, shocking everyone. "Please… just give… me one… turn" I smiled weakly, trying to convince them

Yuto looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed. "Very well." He said.

"Yuto!" Sayaka and Ruri said.

"He wont back down even if we forced him to. Lets give him one turn." Yuto said.

Ruri looked at Raiden with worried eyes. "Okay, but if you cough any more blood, we are stopping this duel." She said getting up and walking away.

"Thanks… everyone." I said, getting up. "Its your turn, Shun."

"I end my turn." Shun simply said.

"My turn. I draw!" I said weakly as I drew. I winced when I moved my arm. _I think its almost broken, but I can still move it._ I thought as I looked at the card I drew and smiled. _You don't want end this like this as well, huh?_ I thought as I heard a roar in response.

"I summon Darkspace Soldier!" I said as a soldier with a black with white dots appeared, wielding a sword. **_(Darkspace Soldier LV 4 2000 ATK 0 DEF Warrior/Effect)_** "When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Darkspace' monster from my hand and then he changes to defense position." Soldier thrusted his sword into the ground, a hole opening. "Come forth! Darkspace Smasher!" A warrior wileding a two-sided club appeared. **_(Darkspace Smasher LV 4 2100 ATK 0 DEF Warrior/Effect)_**

Everyone thought that I was going for two Xyz Summons, but I had different plans." I now release my Darkspace Smasher and my Darkspace Soldier!" A black star appeared next to me, as threw it into the air.

 ** _"Dragon with eyes made of the galaxy itself! A dragon whose body is made of the sky of space itself. In the darkest of space, you will spread your wings and become my very soul! Take Flight! Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon!" (Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon LV 8 3000 ATK 2500 DEF Dragon/Effect)_**

Everyone looked at the dragon with awe. "You weren't kidding when he you said he had a Galaxy-Eyes." Allen said to Sayaka. "Though this one looks more menacing."

"I will now overlay my two level 8 Darkspace Warlords!" I continued

 ** _"Magician that controls the dimensions! Descend from beyond the reaches of time and space and help me on this battle! XYZ SHOKAN! Descend! Rank 8! Darkspace Dimension Magician!" (Darkspace Dimension Magician RANK 8 2800 ATK 2400 DEF Spellcaster/XYZ/Effect)_**

A magician with similar design to Dark Magician (except with the Darkspace colouring) appeared.

I stumbled a bit, my vision going blurry. _I have to finish this now!_ I thought. "I activate Darkspace Dimension Magician effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can target one face-up monster you control and banish it! Go! Dimension Hole!" I explained as a Overlay Unit went towards the Magician rod, illuminating it. He span it around, creating a circle. A similar appeared under Rise Falcon, who sucked into it. "Battle! Darkspace Dimension Magician will attack you directly! Dimension Burning!" Dimension Magician fired from his hole a beam with some lines in it. It hit Shun, skidding him backwards. He had his hair shadowing his eyes. **3550 – 2800 = 750 LP)** "Now Galaxy-Eyes Darkspace Dragon! Finish this! DARKSPACE STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Galaxy-eyes fired his black beam at Shun, who didn't even budge as he received the attack. **750 -3000 = 0 LP)**

 **WINNER: Raiden**

"How… do… like… them… applesssss…" I said as I felt losing consciousness.

* * *

I found myself in darkness. "Did I die? Is this hell?" I asked. *Insert Persona 5 OST - Aria Of The Soul* "Yep definitely hell" I said as i groaned as the light from before appeared.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Ray said. "What did I do to call this place hell?"

"Lets start by the fact you suffocated me between your giant breasts!" I said, pointing at her chest.

"Oh please you liked it. I remember something _big_ and _hard_ touching me. Was it probably your-" Ray said as she groped her breasts.

"AND!" I yelled, trying not to make her say more. "You almost made Ruri kiss me!"

"But I thought you wanted to be with her?" Ray asked, faking innocence.

"Not during our first meeting!" I yelled. I was beet red from both embarrassment and anger. "I was so lucky Shun didn't walk in or I was dead!"

Ray shrugged her shoulders. "Speaking of that, you were impressive out there." Ray said, this time serious. "No one expected you to do something rash like that."

I calmed myself. "Unlike Shun and the members of Resistance, there were victims too traumatized. I didn't want them to suffer any more." I said as I remembered when the Lancers went to the XYZ Dimension. The family they first encountered were terrified of them.

Ray nodded. "I guess I made the right choice in choosing you." She said. "Now, I think you should-"

"Wait! I have a question for you." I said, making her look at me intrigued and confused. "What happened to me in the real world? Are my parents okay?"

Ray widened her eyes for a second, before smiling. "You are really perfect for this job. You are fine. I slowed down time to the point where a second becomes a year, so no one knows you disappeared." She explained.

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." I was so worried. Imagine if I was dead or I was in a coma? That wouldnt be fun once I was over helping Ray. Wait. "What happens to me after all this is over?" I asked.

Ray looked away. "That is up to you. My powers cant stop time forever. After this is all over, either you go back or you stay here and die in your original home." She said sadly.

I widened my eyes. So I basically live here, but after all this, I have to choose? I closed my eyes But how can I choose?! This might be the best thing that happened to me! But I don't want my parents to feel sad. What do I do? I shook my head. When that time comes, ill decide. For now, I should fight Academia. When I opened them, I saw Ray smiling. "It seems you made a decision. You are going to wake up soon." My vision started to darken. She giggled. "Oh, and you are going to get a surprise~" She said with that tone of her.

"I swear to God Ray if you-" I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, slowly. I looked at my surroundings. It seems I was in a tent of some sorts. "Ugh my head…" I said putting both of my hands on my head. Strangely, I could only move my left arm. My eyes widened when I saw my arm and my chest covered in bandages. "Must have been worse than I thought…!" My eyes widened again as I saw why I couldn't move my right arm.

There lay Ruri, holding my arm like it was her pillow while smiling. She wasn't wearing her vest, which left her wearing her dress, which showed her curves pressed against my arm, and…

I felt my whole body become so red, I think I became the Red Hulk. Why? She wasnt wearing her pants, which left her showing some purple underwear. Now, I had three thoughts running through my head: 1. IM IN BED WITH A HALF NAKED GIRL! *does some stupid fortnite victory dance mentally*(even though she is 14) 2. Oh god what do I do? How do I get out of this mess? What if she wakes up? What am I going to say? And the one that overshadows the other 2, 3. _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!_ I couldn't hear her… again, but I bet she was laughing at me… again.

I felt some movement near my arm which probably meant she was waking up. I quickly grabbed my sunglasses and put them on. She raised and looked with a half asleep look. She stopped and looked at me. We were so close to each other, our noses were touching each other.

"RAIDEN!" She yelled, hugging me. "You are awake!"

I felt her whole body hugging me, which stung a bit due to my apparent injuries, but I was surprised at what I felt in my chest. _Is she… not wearing a bra?_ I thought, my body becoming even redder with so much steam coming out I think I looked like Luffy in Gear Second. _RAAAAY!_

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered, mentally facepalming. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days. I thought you were gonna die…" She said, the last part with a teary voice.

I felt bad for her, I hugged her back. "Sorry for worrying you." I said stroking her hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes before I felt a bit awkward. "Ruri…" I said. She hummed in response. "I don't want to break this hug, but I don't someone coming in and get the wrong idea, but could you perhaps put some _things_ you need to put on?" I asked.

She broked the hug. She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. I looked away blushing, pointing at my chest and down. She looked down the hole of her dress and I could tell she was blushing. She yelped and pushed me out of bed.

"OW! Careful! Im still injured over here!" I said, scratching my back and I noticed I was in my boxers.

"S-Sorry. I-I don't even remember taking my pants or my bra off." She said getting of the bed and helping me up. I had to look away, otherwise my hormones would kick in and that's the _last_ thing I want to happen. "Oh, where did I put my pants?" She said, pacing around. I spotted them and pointed. She said a quick 'thank you' and ran so fast and picked it up I didn't even had time to blink. "Oh, wheres my bra?" She asked. I looked around and couldn't find it. Until I felt something on my feet. I looked down and sighed. _When I get my hands on that girl…_ I thought as I picked up the item. I cleared my throat and Ruri looked at me as I dangled the item. Her bra. "Man, you really like the colour purple, don't you?" I asked smiling. She blushed.

"I just really like it." She said not looking at me and trying to reach for the bra. She groaned and quickly finished zipping her pants and she grabbed the bra from my hand. She began taking off her dress.

"WOAH! Don't forget im still here!" I said turning around, covering my face with my hands. I expected a yelp or a sound, but nothing. Just silence. I turned aroud and opened my hand to see with one eye but immediately closed it because Ruri was now topless and her back was turned. "Uhhh. Ruri, you okay?" I asked. I heard footsteps, probably hers, coming closer. I felt something soft touching my back and felt her arms around my neck.

"Im okay, Raiden…" Ruri said in a strange voice. It again sounded like- Oh crap baskets not again! "But you and i can make us feel _better_." She said, whispering in my ear. Her hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Ray, can you stop doing this?! You are going to get me killed! How do I explain to Ruri that you are using her body!?" I whispered loudly.

"You don't have to explain her, if she thinks it was a dream…" She continued whispering in my ear and, by god ill never say this to her, was kind of hot.

"And how do I do that?" I rolled my eyes inside my sunglasses. **(Oh yea he is still wearing that. So basically he is covering his face with his sunglasses and his hands. Weird, but considering what is going on, it can be forgiven.)**

"Simple, if she falls asleep…" She muttered again.

I widened my eyes. "You expect me to wait a full day for her to forget this?! You think no one will suspect!?" I asked.

"There are other ways to fall asleep~" She said.

"How, Einstein?" I ask with a roll of my eyes. "Other than with some type of drug or pill, the only possible way to fall asleep or lose consciousness is-" I widened my eyes.

"It could be from _exhaustion~_ " She said, licking my ear, sending jolts throughout my body.

"Y-You cannot be serious!" I said. _Does this count as sexual harassment or rape? Even if it is, who im going to complain to? The police? Bet their whole station is a pile of ash._

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to." She fake pouted. Her arm started dangling down my body. "You know, they are really _small_. I think I could make them a bit _bigger_ , if you want to." She said, and I swear to god, I felt something getting bigger and I know as hell wasn't me. "Nothing to say? Don't you like it? I bet if I go down, im going to find my answer~" She said, almost reaching my boxers. I yelped and jumped, making both of us jump in surprise and land on the ground. Ruri landed on top of me. I could see she had the same eyes as Ray. _Huh, so I can tell if she has different eyes that Ray is possessing her._

"Oh, you prefer to be on the bottom~?" She asked, giggling. "And I think I got my answer~" She said. And when I thought this situation couldn't get any worse…

"Ruri! I heard a scream! Are you-" Sayaka walked in. She looked at the scene in front of her.

"This is not what it looks like." I said, trying to keep my arms away from Ruri.

"Ill come back later." She said walking away.

"Wait Sayaka!" I said. "Dammit Ray, will you stop this?! If Shun walks in, im dead and who is going to stop your father?!" I tried to reason with her.

She stopped and looked at me and sighed. "Fine. But you should know that if you don't make a move on Ruri soon, ill be the one that makes the move." She said strictly before she closed her eyes.

"Wait, at least get off me before she-" I said as I watched Ruri with her normal eyes. "-comes back…"

"Huh? What happened?" She asked as she looked around. She stopped when she looked at me.

"Hey Ruri." I said smiling weakly. "Now, before you do anything, don't look down and if you do, don't freak out and I didn't do anything." I said. The last thing I want is for her to scream and someone walks in and sees this.

"Huh? Why would i…" She started to look down. "…look…" she finished near her chest. "…down?" Her eyes were wide as saucers and she blushed super hard. She got off me and covered herself. "What happened!?" She said as she covered herself.

I had to come up with something, but how do I explain that she seduced me and her chest increased. I unconsciously looked at her chest. _At least it didn't get TOO big._ I think it was at a point that if she wore her normal clothes, no one would notice, but if she took off her vest, you could tell.

I noticed I was staring too long and immediately came up with an excuse. "When you were about to put your bra on, you forgot I was here. Me, being the gentleman I am, looked away. I heard nothing, so I thought something was wrong. I looked back and saw you just staring into space without your dress on and you fell backwards. You must still have sideffects from your bump on the head. I caught you before you fell, but Sayaka walked in and saw you were on top of me, half naked so she assumed the worst and walked outside." I explained and gave a mental pat on my back for coming up with such a lie in little time.

Ruri blushed even harder. "O god, what am I going to say to her? Oh god, what if she told my brother!?" She said.

I trembled imagining Shun rage if he saw the scene before us. "If your brother knew, he would already be here strangling me." I laughed sheppishly.

"That is true…" She whispered.

"Well, I better get dressed as well and leave you alone for a bit." I said getting and walking towards my clothes, who were in a chair.

"Wait!" She said getting up. "You cant leave! You just woke up and you haven't healed your wounds yet!"

I chuckled, my back turned against her. "Considering that you were on top of me and im not dead, it safe to say im good to go." I said, realizing my mistake.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ruri asked as I felt a murderous aura behind me.

"No, what I meant was-" I turned around and stopped. It seems Ruri completely forgot her _problem_ and I could see her bare-chest and I could think is: niiiiiice. What? Oh excuse me for liking boobs! I immediately regained my composure and turned around. How I haven't had a nosebleed is beyond me. "Uhhhh Ruri?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said, with that murderous aura.

"You are still naked." I said bluntly. I felt her blushing again and quickly getting dressed, as did i. I bet she was thinking as to why her chest suddenly got bigger

We both walked towards the exit. Before I got out, Ruri held my arm. "Can we please not tell anyone about this?" She asked looking away.

I smiled. "Tell what? I woke up, I got dressed and we walked outside." I answered. She looked at me and smiled which made me blush. It was just so beautiful and goddess-like. We walked outside seeing what the world would awaits us.


	4. UPDATE 2

**(This Update is in the other stories, so if you already read it, dont bother reading this one)**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Lets hope we can start this year the right way (unlike a certain blonde person that went to a certain country and went to a certain location and filmed something he shouldnt.) *COUGH***

 **Anyway, i bet you are all thinking "ANOTHER UPDATE!?". Yes i know, i probably have the same number of updates as i have chapters. XD But this is something that i want to discuss with you guys and i always put short parts or dont explain it all too well.**

 **1- Schedule: As i said before, i have to do a lot of work for my final year in high school and my week is always full, so writing chapters gets a bit hard. So this stays for people who want a definite schedule: there isnt. Im going to upload when i can and when i want to.**

 **2- Inspiration- Lately, i have getting writer block mostly on writing these stories and with schedules, it get a bit annoying to write. Sometimes i want to write, sometimes i dont. Thats basically it.**

 **3- Cards. For the record, English is not my primary language. Im Portuguese (if any of my readers is from Portugal, which i highly doubt it, say it in the reviews) and im not very into culture, literature or history in general , so making names is kind of difficult. That and making stats of certain monsters or effects of certain spells or traps and to see what type they are (continous, Quick-Play, etc). So if you think im just being lazy when i ask for monsters, while that is partially true, i believe that you guys can come up with better monsters than me (a great example are the ones that actually sent me cards, a ritual Blue-Eyes Knight for example or an improved version of Ritual). So if you have an idea for a card, feel free to send a PM or a review it on the story itself.**

 **4- Stories- As you guys can see, the only story that i actually update with chapters is CwEoB. The others are mostly on one or two chapters. As i said before, im having writers block and i also have a condition. I have attention deficit (Google Translate). To put it bluntly, i have a short attention span. I cant focus on thins for very long. This translates to my stories since everytime i thinkk of a new story, i want to write it and i forget that i have other stories to write. But i can tell this is getting annoying, so finnaly came up with a way to do this. A poll. Im going to make a poll and you decide the story that you want besides CwEoB. It can be:**

 **A) Eartbound: The pairing will probably be a harem. I will have the dark version of the Summoning Methods and i will change Ruri and Rin deck (Ruri new one will be Predator Birds so if you have any ideas for cards, send them please. and Rin im still trying to think of a name, but it needs to have something to do with Storm). This will be a M rated stroy with lemons and mention of rape scenes**

 **B) Dark Side of the Pendulum: This story will probably be as dark as Earthbound, if not darker. But only in the first chapters. If you want to know how dark... have you guys ever heard of Danganronpa? If yes, then you might know of a certain scene with a certain orange haired teacher... If not, go search Danganronpa Murder and Executions and you will probably get the gist of it. Im also going to change Ruri and Rin decks (the decks are the same ones from Earthbound. It will depend on the ones you choose.) This will be a M rated story with dark themes (im also going to rewrite the first chapter since i feel like it was written poorly)**

 **C) Darkspace: Yeah i didnt forget about this story. The pairing will be OC and Ruri obviously. The problem that i have with this story is Ruri as i would probably make her the same way she is in CwEoB. Basically, you would either read a copy paste Ruri from CwEoB and that would get boring real fast. In the other two stories she would be a bit different with the deck and the personality. This will be a T rated story**

 **The poll will be on my profile and i will probably end it next week (if you can't see the poll, just review what you want. Guest reviews will not be counted).**


	5. Winner of the Poll

So the winner has been decided. I was at first going to close the poll on Tuesday, but i forgot to close it. I decided to close the poll on Saturday... but i forgot to close it again due to a party but there werent any significant changes. So lets check out the voting.

There were 15 votes in total:

Duelist with the Dark Galaxy- 7 votes;

Return of the Earthbound - 5 votes;

Dark Side of Pendulum - 3 votes;

So the winner is Duelist with the Dark Galaxy. I was honestly shocked that people wanted this story and i bet it was because of the humour (i actually wanted one of the two M stories to win. XD). I honestly at first was a bit skeptical of doing this story again since i felt it was going to be a copy of CwEoB only without Serena as part of the pairing and the deck was different (thats one of the reasons i wrote the M stories since i felt they were going to be different.), but after watching some of Kaito duels (thats what i do when i need to write a specific story. CwEoB i watch Kaiba duels. XD), i wanted to write a bit more and since i noticed that this was going to win (since it had 6 votes last Saturday), i started writing the chapter. Now i dont know when will it be finished but i can tell that im only going to upload the chapter after i upload the one on my other current story. So stay tuned for that and ill see you later.


End file.
